starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Application Guidelines
After reading the Getting Started page, use this page to help you put together your application! Application Image Visit the References and Trackers gallery to find the blank .PSD file corresponding to your character's herd. Using Photoshop, GIMP, or another compatible program, add your character's image and basic text information. "Breed" in this instance refers to the SA breeds: Common Horse, Unicorn, Pegasus, Hippocampus and Kirin. Actual horse breeds do not exist in SA -- for instance, the word 'thoroughbred' means nothing to the characters in-game. The fullbody drawing should not stretch outside of the application image, or cover the text. The bust image may go outside the circle, but you may not change the dimensions of the reference image to allow more room. Fonts and text colors used should be clear and legible. If you like to match, the "official" Starborn font is called KellsFLF, and can be downloaded here! The "Design Notes" and small color guide (the little horse on the right) are optional. Please do not alter the base reference image in any way. This includes changing colors, changing the landscape images, or adding colors/background behind the reference. You do not have to draw your app art! Reference art may be a commission, a premade lineart, or generated with the SA Character Creator. If you did draw your own art, application art earns regular Astral Points! If you don't have a program capable of working with PSD files, note the group or comment on the group front page. An admin would be happy to help you! Written Application The following is the information required in the description of your image. You are welcome to exceed the word minimums (but please notice there is a maximum length for histories!), add more fields, decorative images, or extras like moodboards, relationship/RP trackers if you wish! The written portion of a character application is worth 5AP. The art, if drawn yourself, gets regular AP on top of it. IMPORTANT: Please keep all application info on the reference itself. Do not link to sta.sh, Google Docs, or other external files. Name: Age: Gender: Breed: (Common horse, Unicorn, Pegasus, etc) Coat Color: Herd Affiliation: (Aodh, War-Forged, Talori, Breim, Serora, Vagabond) Rank: Personality: (minimum of six traits and 250 words. Balance of positive and negative) History: (minimum of three paragraphs and 300 words, maximum 1.5k words*) *maximum length for histories installed as of 5th May, 2019 Character Building Tips * Please be sure your character’s history doesn’t ‘break lore’, meaning your character fits well into the world we’ve built. If your character doesn't fit into their herd's culture, we expect a strong, logical reason as to why! * Starter characters must be born into their herd. The majority of your characters should originate/be born into the herd that they're a part of, as changing herds is fairly uncommon in the world of Hireath due to herd relations. For this reason, starters are not permitted to originate from elsewhere. * Remember that your character must have at least one parent that is the same species as them. For example, a pegasus would have at least one pegasus parent. * SA has a huge variety of herds, factions, and cultures to choose from. For this reason, we don't allow characters who are / were members of groups that don't exist in Hireath! Tropes To Avoid We would like to see members try to avoid the following tropes, because of how common they've become. That said, if you have a strong application with a great reason for including one of these things, you are welcome to try! * Aodh: Noble Parents. Only noble children should have a noble parents 99% of the time! * War-Forged: Stallions with feminist ideals. Meant to be uncommon, if not downright rare due to deeply ingrained beliefs. * Breim: Umare horses moving to join the Kawaru, or Kawaru horses joining the Umare. This is meant to be incredibly rare due to both factions deeply ingrained beliefs. * Talori: Sacrificed love ones. We essentially have banned this trope for Talori player characters, but you may note the group for approval if you have a very good reason. * Serora: Ignacio worshippers or heavily capitalist horses. New Ignacio worshipper apps will be asked to update to fit the lore unless they have a very good backstory reason (generally an aodhian expatriate.) * Vagabonds: Cultists may not have a mental illness to make them evil. Vagabond characters should not have traveled to every continent on the map (Mainland Aquore and Eithne are inaccessible to them). Vindicators may not have joined prior to Dinah becoming a Paladin (15 years). * Kirins: Kirins who did not participate in God's War or only did so in a non-violent capacity. The kirins, from baby to the oldest grandpa, participated in the violence, regardless of their own personality or skill. Children, infirmary and the elderly would have worked to kill the wounded or the ones trying to run away etc. The individuality of each kirin was snuffed out by the bond, and they had no say in this. Submitting Your Application Once you have completed the application image and written portion of your app, submit the application (and Astral Tracker) to DeviantART. Submitting Your First Character Follow these instructions if you are not yet a member of Starborn Alignment. # Navigate to Starborn Alignment's front page # Click the JOIN button at the top (only accessible during openings!) # In the pop-up window, submit with the following information: #* Your Username: #* Character Name: #* Character Faction: #* Character Rank: #* A link to your application #* A link to your Astral Tracker Your application will be reviewed AFTER the opening window closes, and a comment will be placed on the membership process! Submitting Additional Characters Follow these instructions if you are already a member of Starborn Alignment. # Upload your app and AP Tracker to your DA gallery. # Submit the app and AP Tracker to the appropriate folders in the SA group gallery (i.e. Aodh Herd and Aodh Trackers for an Aodh character) # Comment on the submission process with a link to your Character Slot tracker. If your character is not a Common Horse, attach a link to your Favor tracker as well. (You do not need to note the group to unlock a breed if you do this) Your application will be reviewed on its way into the gallery, and a comment will be made on the submission process! Denied Applications Sometimes, character applications will be denied. Most often, this occurs when an application isn't filled out correctly, is incomplete, or a character breaks lore. If you are a new member and your first application is denied, you must wait until the next month's opening to reapply. If you are an existing member and your application for an unlimited rank is denied, you may make edits to the character and resubmit it for another review. If you are an existing member and your application for a limited rank is denied, that character may not apply to the limited rank again, but is free to be modified for use in an unlimited rank. You must wait a month before applying to that limited rank again.__NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay